


Not Like Other Nights

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew what Tony was planning, what that handsome man was thinking but Steve had a very different idea. Despite what Tony was thinking, this wasn't like all those other nights he had spent in bed with someone, Steve wasn't going to be cast aside he was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Other Nights

Steve pulled his fingers from Tony after the billionaire had assured him he was ready for the main course through a series of noises and hip movements. The younger whimpered slightly at the loss but knew what was to come as the blond lifted his legs up onto Steve's shoulders.

Now this was a story to tell, having a one night stand with good old fashioned Captain America. It kind of came out of nowhere, nothing more that shy glances here and there leading up to tonight when Tony moved a little to suggestively. When their eye's met for a little to long. When Steve suddenly grabbed him and pulled him a little to close to not do something about. 

But Tony kind of expected this in a weird sort of way. Steve was in his late 20s, mid 90s if you want to be technical, and was undoubtedly a man. So many years of hearing and having urges to have another body against his could only be restrained for so long. The inventor should count himself lucky that Steve picked him to lose control over, and if he pictures it in the right way Tony could imagine that maybe some feelings where behind this. But in the end he knew this was all simply sex driven, but god was it amazing.

Steve placed his rock hard cock at Tony's entrance, already protected and lubed, and held the black haired's hips for stability, then stopped.

“Tony.” Steve called, looking up at the billionaires face.

“What?” Tony questioned in slight annoyance at the hold up, though he didn't look up at his current partner. His eyes where screwed shut in preparation for the inevitable pain, hands griping the sheets desperately. His heart was pounding, from slight fear, from the foreplay, from the man above him. It was like he had been desperately waiting for this night, but he also wanted to get it done and over with it before his heart jumped from his chest.

“Before we do this-”

“Before? We're half way through the race cap, your a little late.”

“I mean before we go all the way.” He re-states, his words coming out in heavy breaths because despite Tony being the one getting more of the attention, Steve was having his first time tonight and it was a lot to take in. It was more awkward then he had expected and he fumbled more then he would like to have emitted. Despite this however Tony would smile, chuckle a little, then lead him, just like Steve pictured he would. “I need you to know that this isn't some one night fling.” Tony finally opened his eyes at this.

Now didn't this sound like the good old 1920's gentleman Captain America was known for. Next hell be assuring Tony that if he gets pregnant he'll marry him.

Despite the humorous thought in Tony's head, he did look up at the blond who showed an all to serious expression, though the seriousness was off put a bit with his face between the youngers legs and a crimson blush across his cheeks. Then again, Tony couldn't say it wasn’t a turn on.

“I don't want to be woken up by J.A.R.V.I.S. and Pepper telling me it's time to leave.” Tony watches the older with a slightly tired, confused, and a bit hungry expression before letting out a small laugh.

“Sure, whatever.”

“I'm serious.” Steve says with more certainty then Tony is used to, let alone expecting. The blond slides one off the billionaires legs off his shoulder so he can reach out and cup Tony's face, which the younger nether pulled away from nor push into. “I want you for more then tonight.” The black haireds heart and brain began to quicken yet get scrambled, like a twister passing through them, at the words, but he forced the feelings down.

“If your asking for a fuck buddy I have to admit it's not really my style.” There shouldn't be to many emotions, no attachments, Tony was never good with them. His relationships always seemed to end with both people being hurt, and out of all the people he's slept with, Steve is the last person Tony wanted to hurt.

The super solder’s expression was sad as he leaned forward, inadvertently causing the head of his penis to press against the younger's awaiting entrance, causing Tony to squirm slightly, mostly to give an obvious hint that he wanted to stop talking and move on with the show. Despite the silent pleas, Steve leaned down to place a kiss on the corner of his partners lips.

“It's not about that at all, and I think you know it.” The blond said as he lifted back up again to look at the billionaires expression which was almost a disbelieving grin to cover that fact that Steve was partly right. You see if you asked Tony's brain, which the black haired usually sided with, it would deny any emotions happening, it was all just the usual casual sex and that it's bad to go any further. His heart on the other hand was reaching for something a little more.

In response to his inner confusion, Tony wrapped his arms around the older's neck and pulled there lips together before anything comes out of them that either might regret. Steve let Tony have his way for that moment as the billionaire rolled his hips upward.

“Come on Cap, I know you're new to this but it doesn’t usually take this long.” Tony said as he continued his lower motion, refusing to look up into the older's eyes.

“You will be here when I wake up.” Steve pretty much ordered in a gentle yet firm voice. Finally he sank the head of his penis into the younger, immediately stopping Tony's motions. The billionaire gasped slightly at the penetration, then screwed is eyes shut as Steve slowly slid in. “I want to have breakfast with you and take you on a proper date.” The solder said over Tony's hissing, though his breath was a little more raged at this point as the younger's inner walls clamped down around him.

One of the billionaires hands griped the larger's shoulder while the other was buried in the sheets, gripping with such force that his knuckles where turning white. Once fully sheathed, Steve waited for the younger to relax, along with his own erratic heart beat. Tony's grip did loosen on the sheets and his chest began to rise and fall again instead of when he held his breath.

“I want to be with you Tony.” The inventor didn't respond, both from his physical disposition and his mental one. The things Steve was saying, they sounded so nice, Tony wondered how long it wound last. Knowing himself, he figured it would be short term, but was a few weeks worth it? What would happen to their friendship, the team, their hearts?

+Time Skip+

Steve's eye's slowly flutter open as consciousness came to him. As soon as his brain was running at a decent capacity he reached out to the other side of the bed. Cold.

“Good morning Mr. Rogers.” Came the familiar voice of J.A.R.V.I.S..

“He didn't...” The blond though to himself.

“You'll find your cloths pressed and cleaned on the chair beside you.”

“No! God damn it!” Steve shot back as he sat up. Tony ran away, just like the soldier feared. “He promised he wouldn’t do this.” The blond ranted to himself as he flung the blanket off and proceeded to stand. He approached the chair and indeed there they where clean, neatly folded, like nothing happened, like both men hadn't been clawing to get them off last night, like they weren't abandoned on the floor for most of the evening.

“Where is he?” Steve asked as he began to slip the clothing on hastily.

“Who do you mean sir?'

“You know exactly who I mean.” Steve said as he glared up at the ceiling, as if glaring at the AI itself.

“Where is Tony?” He answered anyway, just to try and avoid needless dawdling.

“I promise you that Mr. Stark is quite alright.”

“I'm sure he is.” Steve snarked back, his anger beginning to get the better of him. It wasn't J.A.R.V.I.S.'s fault that his creator is an untrusting, self doubting, lair.

“Now if you could please proceed to basement level 1 you will find your motorbike-”

“I'm not leaving.” Steve cut off as he fastened the last few buttons on his shirt. “Not until I have a few words with Tony.” And with that, Steve turned and left the bedroom.

“Mr. Rogers, I don't advice you to seek out Mr. Stark.

“He's in his lab isn’t he?” The blond asked as he took the appropriate turn to the laboratory, not bothering to wait for a response, though the pause of silence from the butler was reassuring. 

The lab, that was where you could almost always find Tony, Steve having found and dragged him out a few times himself.

“Sir, I believe it's best if you simply take your leave for today.” J.A.R.V.I.S. attempted. Even as an AI, the concern in the lack of the control of the situation was evident, all be it subtle. The butler asked only once more to get the solider to stop, and when he was ignored yet again, he switched his attention to his creator.

“Sir,” The AI called in a tone that almost sounded like human worry. The billionaire looked up from the project he had long since lost concentration on. “Mr. Rogers is-”

“Tony!” Steve inadvertently interrupted as he closed in on the room. The black haired man jumped from his seat as his mind went into flight mode. Why'd he have to be so damn persistent?

“Close and lock the doors.” Tony barked then looked around the room for a way to escape. There where other ways out of the lab but what use would they be? Even if he hopped into a car, Captain America could out run him.

“May I suggest sir that you just speak to him.” J.A.R.V.I.S. offered, though he did begin to close the appropriate door.

“Don't be crazy.” Tony said, absentmindedly looking up at the speakers where his butlers voice was coming from, but then he spotted the sun roof. “J.A.R.V.I.S., my suit.”

“Please tell me your not considering fighting him off.”

“Of course not.” Tony rejected as he stepped onto the appropriate spot to be equipped. “The only place he can't follow me is up.” He said, though it was more of a mumble of reassurance to himself. Just as the door locked itself and the Iron Man suit began to form, Steve finally reached the lab. He instantly glared at the panicked inventor through the transparent walls.

“Tony!” The blond shouted again. The billionaire glanced momentarily at the man before turning back to his equipment and demanding it hurry up. Steve grabbed the door handle and wasn’t surprised to find it locked. “Tony, open up!” Steve demanded but was obviously ignored.

“Open the sky light.” Tony ordered hastily as he attempted to speed up the process any way he could.

“Tony please.” The super soldier tried one last time and though he was able to make the younger hesitate, it wasn’t enough to stop him in his escape plan. Steve didn't really want to do this, but he knew that if Tony got away now, there's a chance Captain America would never catch him.

As Tony began to slip on his helmet, the blond took a few steps back, readied his shoulder, then slammed into the walls, instantly shattering it. Tony looked back at the sudden noise and flipped his face plate down.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. go!” Tony demanded as Steve composed himself. Iron Man's jet boots fired up and prepared to take off.

“Oh no you don't.” The billionaire began to lift from the ground, only to have two strong arms grab onto his waist and pull him to the taller's chest.

“Hey!” Tony shouted as he began to struggle, trying to pull out of the same arms he felt lucky to be held in last night.

“Your not running away from this!” Steve declared as his arms began to feel a bit strained from holding Iron Man down but he battled through it, even when Tony's struggles became more desperate and almost violent.

“I'm not running.” Tony lied for purely prides sake.

“Yes you are. Your running away from me, my feelings... your feelings.”

“Let me go.” Tony shot back as his struggles lessened from physical strain, strain on the suit, and from realizing that he wouldn't be getting away without seriously hurting Steve.

“What are you so afraid of?” The older asked as he loosened his grip a little when the younger stopped his flailing. “Tony?” He questioned in almost a whisper as the inventor shut off the jets, knowing that if he tried to fly away, Steve would probably hold on and come with him. There was a long pause of silence while Steve held Tony more like an embrace now then restraints as he rested his forehead on Iron Mans helmet. “What are you scared of?” The captain asked in a deep breath as he had been tired out by the fight. The silence then continued, long and a bit uncomfortable as they stood there, Steve holding onto the Iron Man suit that concealed Tony.

“Why are you so determined?” Tony finally asked. “Why can't you just leave like everyone else?”

“Because I'm not like everyone else.” Steve answered, a smile spreading across his lips. “I care about you more then anyone else.” Tony mentally curled further into his suit as a blush rose to his cheeks, though the Iron Man stood frozen, as if unfazed.

“Don't get carried away now Cap.” Tony said in an attempted humorous voice but it came out as more nervous induced chuckle. “Your thinking way to deep into this.”

“I don't know. I may be new to this sex thing but not to love. We've been friends for years Tony. You don't think I've noticed how you look at me, the way we are together, the things you make me feel.” Steve wanted to see the younger so bad, he was probably blushing profusely as he always does in a sentimental moment. Blushes, avoids eye contact, and trying to wipe a smile of his face to no avail, that's what Tony did. That’s how Steve wanted to make him feel every day if possible. A little embarrassed but undoubtedly happy, loved. “Haven't you felt it too?”

Again silence. For a long moment both men stood stationary, Steve holding on to the cold metal suit, quietly waiting. Then there was a sound. The soldier could hear Tony's breathing getting heavy, then a sniff.

“Tony?” Steve said softly as he stepped around Iron Man who hung his head. “Tony... let me in, please! He asked both literally and metaphorically. 

It took a moment but eventfully the visor flipped open to reveal the billionaires face in a state that no other had seen since his childhood. His expression looked both hurt and confused as tears streamed down his blushing cheeks. Instinctively Steve panicked at the water works, thinking he had hurt his friend in some way.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-” Tony's gloved hands grabbed the blonds face and pulled it down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing! 
> 
> If you have read my other story's you may have noticed that I exposition the hell out of the last 1/8 of the story. I'm trying to get out of that so I did not do it on this one and it feels weird but hopefully its okay. 
> 
> Please ignore the sexy scene at the beginning. It needed to be written but I don't know how, virgin here ^^; I was a lot more comfortable with the second half, I can work with feels better then sexy time.


End file.
